And Justice For All
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle goes under cover to find out a student was found dead or parts of him in a tank filled with man eating fish.
1. Chapter 1

And Justice For All

Eddie Ramirez was in trouble, and he knew it with his courses, he asked with help having his marks changed for a price, but when it was time to pay up, the ones that helped him, wanted pay back.

He was asked that night to speak with the one, that he asked for help at the museum.

He's walking around the museum checking out the exhibit, when he heard a noise from the other side of the room. Speaking in french, Ramirez walks over to the man in his late fifties. "I told you, Eddie that the money was due yesterday, and now your here with what for me?" He asked with his gun in his hand.

"I don't have it right now." He says before backing off from the man, before he started to run away.

The man fires his weapon twice at Eddie before falling into the fish exhibit filled with piranha. While leaving nothing, but bone and teeth as evidence.

/

Castle was making breakfast in the kitchen, when Kate Beckett came out of the bedroom, after getting together on the sly from all of there friends, still having to think, they were still apart.

"My god Castle!, I am starved after last night, I would of never believed it in me, on just how much fun it was to role play once again with the good doctor." She smiles at her husband pulling out the Stethoscope, along with tasting one of the pan cakes, that he handed to her on a small plate. "Yummy!" She says before bending over the counter to give her husband a kiss on his cheek.

It was at this particular moment when her cell phone went off.

She takes it out of her pant pocket to answer it. "Beckett!" She was listening to Ryan speak from inside, from some where with all of the noise. "Ryan, I can't hear you, what is all that noise in the back ground?"

"It's the crime scene unit, embassy police for the Canadien government and the reporters combined, the French Canadien Museum down town was broken into last night, or rather parts of a body was found inside one of the exhibits, along with two gun shot bullets found on the outside of the Piranha tank."

"Ouch!, I will need a full report, when I arrive at the office in one hour, I only just woke up." She says with a smile on her face. "By the way whose the Medical Examiner on the scene at the moment?"

"Perlmutter, he's not a happy camper at all, having to get stuck this week with Lanie having gone on vacation for the week."

"That's just too bad Ryan, I will be in there, unless Perlmutter wants to speak with me?" She can hear his answer in the back ground. Ryan hangs up with the call to go back to his work.

She turns around to face Castle. "Get dressed Babe, go find out just what is going on, I know that your speaking French will come in handy at the museum and the Embassy."

"Qui!, He says to his wife acting cocky as usual. She walks around the kitchen counter to give him a long passionate kiss.

"Kate, I will let you know in what I am able to find out, even if I have to go under cover to find the killer."

"You mean, act like a teacher once again?" She knew full well what that meant in the first place, however this time it was working with the Canadien government, here in New York City and the Embassy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two And Justice For All

Acelin Basile needed to report to his boss Bernard Clovis, several miles from the Museum, he had to explain, why he needed to kill Eddie Ramirez in the first place.

Clovis might be a loan shark, he still had some what of a heart, for when it comes to immigrant language students. Clovis having to be in his late forties, has been dealing as a loan shark for the Russian mafia the last 15 years, and has been convicted, only once for murder years ago.

When Basile came into his office of the pool hall down town, he never expected to find out, that Clovis would not be happy with Eddie dead, along with the police and the embassy having to be involved.

Clovis looks up from his computer screen for those clients, that owed him, a great deal of money, he was pissed off never the less with Basile, he needed to make a point with him.

He takes out his weapon from his vest, to fire two shots at the man's chest. He drops to the dirty floor. When two of Clovis henchmen, come in to see what was going on.

He tells them to throw him out with the garbage, but not here, some where else for the police to find. "Make sure there is no I.D. on him, or anything else to have the police to trace it to me, understand?" He says with putting back his weapon. "And get someone to clean up the blood on the floor, I need to leave to go on an errand."

"Yes boss!, right way, along with taking out the garbage." He says to his friend and business associate.

/

Two hours later

Inside Central Park Building Maintenance Service Building

One of the maintenance men, noticed something strange with one of the chutes. He goes to clear the chute, when a body falls out of it to be a man. He screams for everyone to come look, what he found inside the garbage chute.

It was at this point, the police had to be called in, along with the County Medical Examiner.

When the 12th precinct was told of the news about the new body having to been found.

This time Captain Kate Beckett joined everyone into the field including the M.E. Perlmutter, he was muttering to himself, when Beckett and the others came over to him, on any news on, just who was the man in the first place.

Having to be using the palm reader, before closing up the body bag, he turns on the device. The computer comes up onto the terminal with the full I.D. on the man.

"His name is Acelin Basile, he seems to have ties with the Russian mafia and loan sharking, otherwise that's it for any other information, that you might be looking for Captain Beckett." He says with usual dry, obnoxious humor.

"When you take him back to the morgue, make sure to let me know on anything else you might find Perlmuter?"

"Of course!, I will, by the way where is your husband today, he's usually the first one to be bothering me with his questions?"

"Castle is working on this case under cover, I suggest that you keep your comments to yourself, when ever it concerns my husband Richard Castle, and besides we are currently separated, if you need to know." She walks away laughing quietly to herself, away from the total idiot.

/

Meanwhile...At the French School near the Embassy and the museum, a few blocks away.

Castle was making some headway with meeting up with some of the students, he was glad that most or all of the students spoke English to help. him out some what.

When he was leaving the class room, he over heard a conversation about someone talking about a Eddie Ramirez and his gambling habits, along with the ladies and having to cheated on his classes.

When the group broke up and went there separate ways, he stopped, one of them in the hallway to ask a question about the French immigrant.

"Louisa, can I speak with you for a moment." Lousia had to be in her late twenties, by what Castle can gathered, she was really pretty by most of the students that are in this school, he was thinking to himself .

She walks up to him, having to be at least 5 feet 9 inches, like what his wife Kate Beckett would be with her high heels. He takes off his glasses to speak with her, while she looks at his eyes to be just gorgeous by her standards.

She started to flirt with him, since it would be a good time to do the same with her. He would forgive himself later, along with not mentioning a word to Kate about it.

"Lousia, I am sorry to be bothering you about this, but what happened with this Eddie Ramirez, I keep hearing from the others?"

"He just got hooked up with the wrong people mainly a load shark, he needed to have his marks changed for a price, and when it came time to pay up, he just didn't have the funds plus interest, to pay him back, among other things."

"And what about yourself, anything I should know about yourself for when it comes to men in general?" He knew, that he was in trouble with the question, if he was going to get to the bottom of things, he would have to push it to the limit with this one standing in front of him.

Since he was using the name Derrick Leflair for being under cover, she asked on whether or not, he could drop by later at her apartment, a block away from the school. She had given him the address on a piece of paper to come by later, she would be alone.

He was in trouble now, hey! But the heck, why not live, while you can for when it comes, to a certain police Captain at the 12th precinct.

Since he had extra clothing in his vehicle, he went to the men's room of the school to change inside, but when he was inside one of the stalls, he was over hearing, another conversation that he needed to keep to himself, until he knew what to do.

He could not believed it, that Lousia was the next target, she must of gotten herself mixed up, into something very deadly, and it's a good thing, he was going there very soon, matter of fact, he thought it was best to leave now, since he didn't have any classes to teach, until tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three And Justice For All

While finally arriving, Louisa was some what nervous to have Derrick, to come over to talk and spend some time with her, but when she moved into the bedroom, someone from behind, tried to attack her.

She was pushed into the door by a hooded figure, she tries to start screaming by the person, that was so much more stronger then herself.

On the outside of her apartment, Richard Castle was arriving, when he heard some one screaming, he pulled out his weapon from his jacket, along with breaking the door down to get in.

He followed the screams, when someone else was in the apartment, goes to hit him over the head, when he is dropped to the floor in a semiconscious state, he's able some what, to pull his weapon, having dropped near him, to take a shot at the person to miss.

However the person was able to get away, along with the screams having ended. He tries to get up feeling woozy from being hit over the head. He starts to move very slowly, but when he found Louisa's body, she was dead having been stabbed and her throat cut with a razor edge knife.

He checked for a pulse, she was dead that's for sure. However the killer, had left the knife next to her body. He didn't touch it.

He needed to call the police and his wife at the precinct. He dials the number in pain and having still to be dizzy, he tries to talk, when Kate sees that it's Castle's number, his GPS was turned on. He passes out.

She moves out of the office quickly, she tells the boys to follow his GPS for where Castle had gone, he's not answering his cell, even though the line is still open.

Some time later, they arrived to the address. While going inside they find Richard Castle on the floor, and a female's body in the bedroom with her throat slashed.

Kate runs over to her husband's body to check for a pulse. "He's still alive, Ryan, call for an ambulance and the county medical examiner." She walks into the bedroom to see to the female next to the bedroom door. "Esposito, check to see if there are any knives around, that the killer might of left behind?" He looks under the bed to find something, that just might be the murder weapon. He places it in the evidence bag, while walking over to Beckett to show her.

Ryan tells her that the ambulance is on it's way, along with Perlmutter, while Richard Castle was starting to come around from being hit over the head. Beckett knelt down to help him up a little to be placed against the door, before the ambulance arrives.

He looks up to see that it's his wife and the crime scene unit. "Kate, the killer got away, Lousia was trying to tell me something at the school, that something was going on with Eddie and a few others, including herself, she invited me to come over to have me speak with her, before all this happened."

"What do you think Rick, she was trying to tell you?" She asked with seeing how pale her husband was starting to look, along with hearing the ambulance was finally arriving.

Trying to move his head too quick, he starts to talk again. "I have a feeling that she was some how involved in something, and didn't realize just how dangerous."

"Rick, the ambulance is here, they will be taking you to the hospital, there is a good chance, you just might have a concussion, besides your out of the game now, until we know for sure, on what exactly is going on, and finding that knife, might just lead us to the killer, having just made that drastic mistake."

"I really don't wish to go." He tries to stand, but the woozy part of being hit was taking over. "I will listen this time around for the most part, just be sure to keep me updated on the case." He was being placed on the gurney by the techs. "Wait!, before I go, where did you find the murder weapon?" He asked quickly.

Esposito tells him the knife was found under the bed, when in fact, Castle says that the knife was left on the side of her body, when he came in. It was at this point, everyone was starting to think of a different scenario with the possible chance of three people, having to be inside of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four And Justice For All

Ryan was able to take the knife to the lab. The technician was able to bring up a full set of prints. Along with placing the prints through the F.B.I. database to come up with the name Benard Clovis member of the Russian mafia/aka loan shark with ten different priors, along with a murder conviction for ten years in Ontario, Canada.

Kevin Ryan called Captain Kate Beckett at the Queens hospital with her husband having to be checked out with the concussion. She asked her cell right away, while the doctors were doing a MRI/CAT SCAN to check for any further damage from the blow.

"Ryan, were you able to find a match with the prints on the knife?" She asked, while in the waiting room for an update on her husband's condition.

"The prints are of Benard Clovis, the same man responsible for the murder of Eddie Ramirez, Lousia Acela and Acelin Basile."

"Excellent!, send a team out to look for him at the address that is listed on the computer print out, and tell your men to be very careful, he's very dangerous."

"Yes sir, right away!" He hangs up to put together the team at the 12th precinct.

Some twenty minutes later, Kate Beckett was talking with Rick's doctor after doing the both tests to be negative to make her happy, even though he would be staying over night just in case of a problem. He would be released in the morning, but for now, she was able to see him having to be back in his room now.

She takes the fourth floor asking at the nurses station for Richard Castles room. She was able to find the private room just find. When she walked in, he was half asleep in his bed. She moves very slowly, not to scare him never the less, with placing a kiss onto his cheek.

He wakes. "I am told Kate, that I am find, with just a slight bump on the head, thank god!" He says with a smile.

"You were lucky Rick, that you weren't killed in the process by Bernard Clovis." She tells him, they were able to figure out, just who was killer in the first place.

"Why?" He says to ask the question.

"He works for the Russian mafia, as a loan shark, and no doubt Eddie and Lousia, owed a great deal of money, along with not being able to pay the high interest, I have men looking out for him now, hopefully we will know soon, for where he just might be."

/

Ryan, Esposito, Anderson, Alverez and the rest of the team were ready with their vests, they were able to trace to an address, twenty minutes away from the Canadien Embassy.

Once everyone was set, they would break down the door, along with there weapons ready to be used. Inside Clovis was with two others discussing there next moves, when the police broke down the door.

Clovis tried to grab for his weapon from his side, but to no avail. Sergeant Anderson fired back, to clip his right hand, knocking the gun, to fall to the floor.

While Anderson went to pick up the weapon with his glove now, handing it over to the evidence bag to Lt. Jose Alverez, with the others placing the cuffs on the three, and giving them there rights.

/

Sometime later at the 12th precinct

Esposito and Kevin Ryan had the honor to interview Clovis and the others, while there lawyers could do nothing, knowing full well the evidence was dead to rights. There were however would be problems, for when it comes to the Russian and Canadien governments, even though they have been trying for years to convict them in the first place, and now here were there chance to put them behind bars, that's if they live long enough in jail.

The next day later at the loft...

Richard Castle having to be relaxing on the couch in the living room, with the fire place going. He was alone after being released from the hospital.

His daughter was off today, having to be going out on a date with Sergeant Anderson, before they would be married in a month.

Haley his associate at the P.I. office was away on an errand for a case, while he was waiting for his wife to arrive home from work.

A few minutes later, his wife walks in with a bottle of wine to celebrate the case being closed.

"I must say Kate, your people that work for you are truly amazing, including our future son-in-law William."

She goes over to open the bottle with the corkscrew to pour her self just a little, and her husband.

"To us and the closing of the case!" Castle says to his wife with moving in to place a tender kiss.


End file.
